Goomba
Summary Goombas are one of the major species of the Mario series. Since their first game appearance in Super Mario Bros., they have become one of the most iconic members of the Koopa Troop. Goombas resemble small, brown mushrooms and are a fungus-based species like Toads, Amanitas, Spooks, and Shroobs. Goombas are physically weak and are not much of a threat to Mario or Luigi, since a single stomp usually defeats them, although a number of different Goomba variants have emerged throughout the years. The Goombas, as a collective race, used to be allied with the Mushroom Kingdom. However, many of the Goombas have turned traitorous and joined the Koopa Troop, an organization led by Bowser. In many games, Goombas are the first enemy the player meets. Goombas have two feet and no visible arms. However, not all Goombas are allied with Bowser or the Koopa Troop. Some Goombas, such as the inhabitants of Goomba Village, live peacefully inside the borders of the Mushroom Kingdom, while others simply hold no allegiance and operate independently in distant locales such as Rogueport and Monstro Town. Goombas, along with Koopa Troopas, Piranha Plants, Lakitus, Bullet Bills, Bob-ombs, Shy Guys, and Boos have become some of the most well-known and iconic enemies in the entire Mario series, appearing in almost every title. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B Name: Goomba Origin: Super Mario Bros. Gender: Male Classification: Goomba Age: Unknown Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Strength and Durability, Likely Peak Human Speed, Flight as a Paragoomba, Regeneration (Mid, survived being crushed flat), Underwater Breathing (Type 2), Self-Sustenance (Type 1), mild Toon Force (Can ride a tricycle or hold objects such as baseball equipment without hands), Resistance to Extreme Cold and Cosmic Radiations Attack Potency: Wall level (Most profiles mention that Goombas are among the lowliest and weakest among creatures. Despite this, one was able to casually destroy a rock much larger than itself for fun) Speed: Likely Peak Human (Noted to be fast and can keep up during fast-paced battles in Minion Quest) Lifting Strength: At least Peak Human (Can carry up to 29 other Goombas) Striking Strength: Wall Class Durability: Wall level Stamina: Below Average Range: Standard melee range, higher with Thorn Shot Standard Equipment: None Optional Equipment: *'Kuribo's Shoe:' The Kuribo's shoe is a green shoe with a clockwork key on its side. It allows the goomba to leap at great heights rivaling that of Mario's own jumps. If Mario or Luigi were to jump into a Kuribo's Shoe, they would be granted invulnerability to piercing damage (spikes) and Muncher bites *'Spiked Helmet:' This helmet has a single spike on top, protecting it from being stomped. Using Headbonk with this helmet seems to increase its attack power, though this is very likely only due to game mechanics. *'Wings:' With wings, a goomba becomes a Paragoomba. It isn't certain whether these are natural or magically-granted wings, but in many cases a hit on the head can make it lose its wings. *'Mini Goombas (Micro Goombas):' Sometimes dropped as projectiles by Paragoombas. Mini Goombas are significantly weaker than regular goombas, only posing an actual threat to foes of comparable size. Otherwise, they can only either weigh down or push back at opponents. Intelligence: Below average (Occasionally walks off cliffs) Weaknesses: Low intelligence and only becomes somewhat of a threat in groups. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Headbonk:' Goombas jump into the air and land down on to their opponent headfirst. *'Thorn Shot:' Goombas can shoot a thorn from their mouth to attack their opponent. Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Saitama (One Punch Man) Saitama's Profile (Both 9-B and Speed was unequalized) Moto Bug (Sonic the Hedgehog (The Universe) Moto Bug's profile (Speed was equalized) Pain Elemental (DOOM) Pain Elemental’s profile (Speed was equalized) Connie Maheswaran (Steven Universe (verse)) Connie’s Profile (Speed was Equalized, the Goomba had all of its optional equipment) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Super Mario Bros Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Nintendo Category:Monsters Category:Species Category:Playable Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Size-Shifters Category:Size Users Category:Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Races Category:Video Game Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Vehicular Masters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Underwater Breathing Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Minions Category:Super Smash Bros Category:Wing Users Category:Tier 9